1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high-output battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density, a plurality of battery cells are connected in series to constitute a high-capacity battery module for apparatuses requiring high power, e.g., for a motor of an electric car.
A battery cell includes an electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed of a positive plate and a negative plate and generates energy by electrochemical reaction between the plates and the electrolyte. Gas may be generated in the battery cells due to side reactions of the electrochemical reaction.